


【德哈】Illusion

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】合志&活动&G文&贺文&联文 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: *他想了解我的精神世界，我不信任他，但我爱他，所以我给了他一把通往另一个房间的钥匙。在那里他见到了虚假的我。他向我表白、求婚，我接受的同时却知道我对他的爱结束了，终有一天发现真相的他也会如此。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】合志&活动&G文&贺文&联文 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【德哈】Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> 是给宝贝Alex的生日贺文。owo

01.  
傲罗哈利·波特成功抓捕大批食死徒的消息传遍了巫师界的大街小巷。《预言家日报》传递在每个人的手中，头版的一半被一张会动的黑白照片占据，纵使丽塔·斯基特的自动羽毛笔再会颠倒是非，这个时候也很识相地写了一篇差强人意的报道。  
德拉科·马尔福在清晨袅袅的咖啡香气中将报纸重新折叠好放回办公桌上，他的助理便推门进来。助理注意到那现在还在紧急加印的今日报纸，忍不住笑着说道：“就算距离战争结束已经好几年，波特先生依旧能引起轩然大波。”  
德拉科抿了一口黑咖啡，“在我眼里他只是个动不动就受伤的愚蠢傲罗罢了。”他站起身走向办公室的门口。  
“是的。”助理赶紧抱着手里的病历本跟上德拉科，如是赞同道，“所以您现在要去治疗波特先生对吗？”  
助理对上德拉科凶神恶煞的视线，冒着汗把后半句说出来：“……波特先生前五分钟刚刚被送过来。”

要说巫师界很容易相遇的两个职业，就是战后处理食死徒的傲罗和在圣芒戈工作的医疗师。这不足以为奇，但没想到在这之上还有相遇频率更高的情况：受伤的傲罗哈利·波特和医疗师德拉科·马尔福。  
德拉科来到病房，被护士简单处理过伤口的哈利正惨兮兮地躺在床上等待他的最终治疗。  
“隔三岔五就把自己整进圣芒戈，波特你真的够能耐。”德拉科看了看哈利四肢上错乱的伤口，取出魔杖对着伤口施魔咒。  
哈利正疼得厉害，他呲牙咧嘴地说道：“你能不能换种说辞，每次都这么对一个伤患，不愧是你马尔福。”  
“你要是不受伤，你都用不着见我。”德拉科收起魔杖，拿过一边盘子里的魔药朝哈利的右腿灼伤上直接淋了上去，哈利的反驳就全部化作了包含倒吸凉气的低声咒骂。  
伤口全部处理好之后，德拉科站起身，将写着龙飞凤舞的字的病例表揣在手臂之下，然后居高临下地注视着瘫在床上的傲罗先生。  
“波特，我以后不会再为你治疗了。我会跟我的父母移居法国。”德拉科平静地注视着哈利，希望从对方的眼中读出哪怕一点不舍。  
直到德拉科出了病房，哈利没有出口挽留，他知道这一切都将结束了，而起因就是自己。

02.  
战后，哈利很快加入了魔法部的傲罗队伍，围剿还不死心的食死徒。在一次任务中，事出意外，哈利受到了黑魔法对精神的摧残。被送到圣芒戈后，他接受的便是精通摄神取念的新晋医疗师德拉科·马尔福的治疗。  
不出意外的，德拉科看见了波特的记忆。由于哈利服用了安眠魔药处在睡眠状态，他的大脑可以说是对德拉科敞开的。各种各样的记忆片段在德拉科眼前闪过，不同年龄段的哈利的喜怒哀乐都呈现在他的眼前。  
德拉科坦然承认，他想了解哈利的精神世界。如果说促膝长谈、敞开心扉是最常见的用来理解他人的方法，直接用来读取记忆的摄神取念就是一种直截了当的非法手段。诚然，前一种普通的方法在一个马尔福和一个波特之间完全行不通，但是采取后一种手段在德拉科看来绝不光明磊落。所以他只是尽心尽责地排查波特脑内被黑魔法误伤的部分，但他的眼前闪过了令他万分惊讶的片段。  
准确来说，他在波特的脑内看见了对两人甜蜜未来的幻想。  
他们就是人群里最最普通的一对情侣，施加了幻身咒，在两侧都是梧桐的大道上牵手往前走。他们一起逛超市购置生活用品，去看展览和烟花大会，在清晨和夜晚索求浅浅但甜蜜的亲吻。一幅幅耳鬓厮磨的景象，德拉科愣是在这之中黯然失了神。   
纵使这算是两情相悦的良好证明，但懦弱和过去横亘在彼此中间，他没有勇气直接向波特求证——他没有任何去求证的资本。成年人之间不会只谈论纯粹的爱情，少年时单纯的喜欢和幻想在多年后是成年人不敢侈谈的事物。  
这些零落的碎片只能证明过去，却无法证明当下。波特有他光辉靓丽的生活，而自己也安分守己地走在自己的道路上，他们依旧格格不入地处在两个世界里，从过去到现在从未改变。

03.  
“波特你给我躺回到病床上。”  
哈利抗议：“我的伤口几乎都痊愈了，马尔福你一直不批准我出院是为了工资提成吗？”  
德拉科的表情很精彩，“我本以为波特你会说出什么合理的猜测，果然我就不应该对你的大脑抱有期待。”  
哈利被噎了一下，他沉默了半晌重新开口：“你什么时候要走？”  
德拉科依旧翻阅着手里的病例，金丝眼镜架在他比挺的鼻梁上，反射着台灯柔和的光。“你出院后。辞职前治疗的最后一个病人居然是大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特先生，我这几年的医疗师工作大概算是很圆满了。”  
没有听到来自哈利的任何反应，德拉科抬起眼睑看了过去。几分钟后他放下了病例，叉着白大褂的口袋站起身来，“街道拐角开了一家新的咖啡馆。”  
十五分钟后他们面对面坐在了咖啡馆内，面前各放着一杯热气腾腾的黑咖啡。哈利一直盯着袅袅上升的热气，头不抬地问道：“你的父母为什么突然要移居法国？”  
“他们只是想去另外一个安逸的国度享受下半生罢了，没什么特殊的原因。”德拉科伸出手，从边上的报纸架子上拿了份今日的报纸，那张巨大的照片和醒目的头条又映入眼帘。  
哈利去扯报纸，却被德拉科躲了过去。金发人不紧不慢地啜饮着咖啡，视线定格在丽塔·斯基特瞎写的那几行文字上，“那个颠倒是非的女人在这种报导里还是会提到韦斯莱，你们现在又复合了？”  
黑发傲罗皱起眉头，他没想到这杯咖啡这么苦，“之前因为工作忙碌我们确实吵了好几次，金妮又来找我了，韦斯莱家很希望我们能复合……”  
“并且很希望你们结婚？”德拉科毫不避讳地直接说出了后面的几个字。  
哈利深吸一口气，语气也变得古怪起来，“你跟我聊天就只会跟丽塔·斯基特一样挖掘八卦？我从来没说过。”  
德拉科将报纸折起来放到一边，靠着报纸的玻璃窗不知何时已经被夜雨打湿，街上的路灯都被镀上模糊的光边。  
“我的态度还不够清晰？”他很平静地说出了这句话，但微微眯起来的眼睛中瞳孔都在震颤，“现在的我和你相比，我才是更轻松、更可以全身而退的那个。我没有亲朋好友催婚，我没有受到整个巫师界的瞩目。正因为我知道你处在的位置，我才什么都没有说。”他猛得吸了两口气。  
哈利抬起头来，他的眼神变了。  
德拉科自然也意识到了，他的语气又一次平缓下来，和窗外淅沥的雨一样轻柔落寞，“你没有信任过我，我也没有信任过我自己，因此我们的生活无法再有更深的交集了，波特。”  
哈利深吸一口气，等他再开口，他出奇的平静，“法国是个很温和很浪漫的国家，它不会跟这里一样天天下雨起雾，那边的巫师文化也肯定和这里有所不同。我很理解你父母所做的决定，那是崭新生活的最好起点，祝万事顺意，前程似锦。”  
德拉科站起身，他面无表情地说：“明天你要出院我也不会拦着你了，不过还请早点回病房休息。”  
他推门离开咖啡馆，身影很快就完全看不见了，哈利凝视着外面的雨幕，肩膀不知不觉中僵硬得发酸，凉下来的咖啡杯缓慢地汲取着他手心的温度。  
哈利脑内保存着模糊的治疗记忆，德拉科在第一次摄神取念治疗时无意之中看见的是六七年级时自己脑内的幻想，这份幻想没有经过任何的加工，只是哈利从未想到这段无法见光的想法会因为意外的精神创伤和摄神取念，被德拉科直接看了个彻底。  
哈利·波特从霍格沃兹在校时就喜欢德拉科·马尔福这个小混蛋，这是事实。  
哈利·波特不再是那个会被摄神取念折磨得神经衰弱的男孩，这也是事实，且不为人知。  
在后续的治疗中，哈利出于对过去这段爱的执拗和缅怀以及其他复杂的心理，早就精通大脑封闭术的他继续给德拉科呈现着一段段记忆、幻想，它们称不上虚假，但因为没有现实支撑，便注定比浮云还要飘渺。  
而德拉科对此并不知情，他拿上哈利给他的钥匙，去往另外一个充满真实和假象的房间。  
——他也终究会知情。或者说，他已经知情。

04.  
哈利很快就出了院，而德拉科也在那天辞去了医疗师的工作。他们前脚跟后脚地走出了圣芒戈，哈利走下台阶回过头的瞬间，他只听见幻影移形的空气爆裂声和空荡荡的医院大门。  
海风里飘着凉凉的薄荷味，就像永别时的亲吻落在哈利的脸上。  
哈利又回忆起最后一次的治疗，在德拉科说出自己要离开英国的消息后，突然使出了摄神取念。在猝不及防的情况下，哈利有些紊乱的记忆就直接和入侵的德拉科的情感狠狠撞击在了一起，脑内打架的结果便是他也看见了德拉科传递过来的记忆碎片，就如五年级他反抗摄神取念时无意间看见斯内普记忆的情况。  
金发蓝眸的人一身雪白的西装，手里捧花，他表白的时候高昂着头颅，仿佛依旧是一个不知天高地厚、没有遇到挫折的高傲纯血男孩；他求婚的时候却虔诚地将吻落在哈利的无名指根部，手里的花束猛然炸裂开，漫天飞舞的花瓣裹挟着所有的深情与执念，席卷哈利的大脑。  
——带着傲气的告白祭奠我们无法重温的过去，饱含虔诚的求婚埋葬我们无法共享的未来。  
——我欣然接受这份爱的同时也知道我对你的爱结束了，发现真相的你也会如此。  
无形的悲伤潮水漫过两人的口鼻，有什么东西在一片晶莹中化作了粉碎的泡沫。

05.  
移居法国当天，德拉科和父母在巫师移民机构的柜台前办理复杂的手续。整个大厅乱糟糟的都是人声和脚步声，哈利远远地混在人群里目送，等到两人的目光意外地撞在了一起，整个灰色调的大厅里仿佛被按下暂停键。  
马尔福夫妇没有注意到儿子的异常，他们拿着厚厚一沓手续，急匆匆地寻找着下一个办理窗口，很快德拉科就跟他们拉开了距离。建筑物外，整个伦敦被灰色的雨幕笼罩着，仿佛在寂然地宣布着一场落幕。  
然后。  
他们不约而同地掏出魔杖对准自己的太阳穴，将那段或真或假的记忆从脑内抽出后，便各自转身离开。  
他们本都以为这份喜欢随着时光变得更加深刻和纯粹，但战争的硝烟、和平年代的滚滚红尘却将这一切蒙上了灰色的外衣。他们很少再见面，不得不向井然有序的生活低头，为无法预言的未来打拼。  
经年岁月消磨着勇敢的坚持和信任，到最后被磨成没有棱角的玻璃球，朝固定的方向滚动，滚动。他们都曾像是天体，为彼此脱离轨道了一段时间，但最后他们都默然回到了既定的轨道上，于是脱轨的时光再也无人知晓，这份爱也闭口不提。  
不知何时，这刻骨铭心的情动也能被一句带过。当这样的一刻来临时，不再天真的他们都意识到，到了真正放手这段无法命名之爱的时候了。  
银白色的记忆丝线从魔杖的尖端慢慢飘落到满是灰尘的地上，被凌乱的脚步踩成齑粉。一米多的距离，坠落的却是浩瀚时光里，终究败给了过去和现实的所有年少爱恨。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> AO3随缘登录归档，本人LOFTER@Grace粽子，欢迎来玩。


End file.
